pspfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de juegos
Esta es la lista de juegos de PlayStation Portable. Aquí verás todos los juegos en general, (tanto disponibles como aún en espera) separados por la letra inicial del título. 0-9 *''007:From Russia With Love'' *''2006 FIFA World Cup'' *''50 Cent: Bulletproof'' - VU Games *''6GUN'' A *''Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception'' - Namco *''Activion Hits Remixed'' *''Advent Shadow'' - Full Fat (Cancelado) *''Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos'' *''After Buner: Black Falcon'' *''Alien Syndrome'' *''Alien vs. Predator: Requiem'' *''Ape Escape Academy'' - SCEJ *''Ape Escape Racer'' - SCEJ *''Ape Escape: On the Loose'' - SCEA *''Ape Escape:Saru Saru'' - SCEJ *''Ape Escape Academy 2 & Ape Academy 2'' - SCEA & SCEEu *''Arthur and the Invisibles'' *''Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines'' - Ubisoft *''Asphalt: Urban GT2'' *''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission Las Vegum'' *''Astonishia Story'' - Sonnori *''Atari Classics Evolved'' *''ATV Offroad Fury Pro '' - Climax Studios *''ATV Offroad Fury: Blazin' Trails'' - Climax Studios *''Avatar: The Last Airbender '' B *''B-Boy '' *''Battlezone '' *''Beatbox Studio '' *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' *''Beowulf: The Game'' *''Blade Dancer'' - SCEI *''Bleach: Heat the Soul'' - SCEI *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 2'' - SCEI *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 3'' - SCEI *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 4'' - SCEI *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 5'' - SCEI *''Bliss Island'' SCEI *''Blitz: Overtime'' SCEI *''Blood Rayne'' *''Bomberman'' *''Bomberman: Panic Bomber'' *''Bounty Hounds'' - Xpec *''Brain Training Portable'' *''Brave Story:Traveler'' *''Breath of Fire III'' - Capcom *''Brooktown High: Senior Year'' *''Brothers in Arms: D-Day'' *''Brunswick Pro Bowling '' *''Buble Bobble Evlution'' *''Burnout Dominator'' - Criterion Games *''Burnout Legends'' - Criterion Games *''Bust a Movie Deluxe'' C *''Cabela's Dangerous Hunts'' *''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' *''Connon Fodder'' *''Capcom Classics Collection: Reloaded'' - Capcom *''Capcom Classics Collection: Remixed'' - Capcom *''Capcom Puzzle World'' - Capcom *''Carnage Heart Portable'' *''Cars'' - THQ *''Cash Money Chaos'' *''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chonicles'' *''Championship Manager'' - Eidos Interactive *''Chessmaster: The Art of Learning'' *''Chili Con Carnage'' *''Coded Arms'' - Konami Studios *''Coded Arms Contagion'' - Konami Studios *''Coded Soul'' *''Collin McRae Rally 2005'' - Six By Nine *''Crash of Titans'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' - Radical Entertainment *''Cazy Taxi: Fare Wars'' *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' - Square Enix *''Crush'' D *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' - Capcom Production Studio 5 *''Dave Mirra BMX Challenge'' *''Daxter'' - Ready At Dawn Studios *''Dead Aggressor'' - Bandai *''Dead Head Fred'' *''Dead To Rights: Reckoning'' - Namco Hometek *''Death, Jr. 2 - Root Of Evil'' - Backbone Entertainment *''Death, Jr.'' - Backbone Entertainment *''Def Jam Fight For NewYork: Takeover'' *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Takeover'' *''Devil May Cry'' *''Diner Dash'' *''Disgaea Portable'' *''Dokodemo Issyo'' - SCEJ *''Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai: Another Road'' - Bandai *''Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai'' - Bandai *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' - Bandai *''Dragon Ball Evolution ''- Bandai *''Driver 76'' *''Dungeon Maker: Hunting Ground'' - SuperVillain Studios *''Dungeon Siege: Throne of Agony'' - SuperVillain Studios *''Dungeons & Dragons: Tactics'' *''Dynasty Warriors'' - Omega Force *''Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' - Omega Force E *''EA Replay'' - Electronic Arts *''Eathworm Jim'' *''Echochrome'' *''Earagon and Saphire'' *''Every Extend Extra'' - Q Entertainment *''Exit'' - Taito *''Exit 2'' - Taito F *''Family Guy'' *''Ferrari Challenge'' *''Field Commander'' *''Family Commander'' - Taito *''FIFA 05'' - EA Sports *''FIFA 06'' - EA Sports *''FIFA 07'' - EA Sports *''FIFA 09'' - EA Sports *''FIFA 10'' - EA Sports *''FIFA 11'' - EA Sports *''FIFA 12'' - EA Sports *''FIFA 13 ''- EA Sports *''FIFA 14 ''- EA Sports *''Fight Night Round 3'' - EA Sports *''Final Fantasy II: Anniversary Edition'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The Lion War'' *''Final Fantasy: Dissidia'' *''Fired Up'' - SCEE *''Football Manager 2006'' - Sega Europe *''Formula One'' *''Frantix'' - Platform Publishing / SOE *''Free Running'' - Eidos *''Frogger Helmet Chaos'' - Konami *''Full Auto 2: Battlelines'' G *''Gangs of London'' - Team London *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' - SCEJ *''Ghost Rider'' *''Gitaroo Man Lives!'' - Koei *''Go! Sudoku'' - Sumo Digital *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Gradius Collection'' - Konami *''Gran Turismo 4 Mobile'' - SCEA *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' - Rockstar Games *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' - Rockstar Games *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars - Rockstar Games *''Gretzky NHL'' - SCEA *''Gretzky NHL 2006'' - SCEA *''GripShift'' - Platform Publishing / SOE *''Guilty Gear Judgement'' *''Gun Showdown'' *''Gunpey Rebirth'' *''Gurumim: A Monstrous Adventure'' H *''Hard Rock Casino'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix '' *''Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl'' - Marvelous Interactive *''Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law'' *''Heatseeker'' *''Hot Brain: Fire Up Your Mind'' *''Hot Pixel'' *''Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee'' - SCEJ *''Hot Wheels Ultimate Racing'' I *''Impossible Mission'' *''Infected'' - Majesco *''Innocent Life: A Futuristic Harvest Moon'' *''Iron Man'' - Sega *''Itadaki Street Portable'' - Square Enix J *''Jackass: The Game'' *''Jeanne d'Arc'' *''Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights'' *''Juiced: Eliminator'' *''Justice League Heroes'' K *''Kao Challengers'' - Namco, Atari *''Killzone: Liberation'' - SCEA *''King Kong'' *''Kingdom of Paradise'' *''Konami Chess Battle'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'' L *''LandStalkers'' *''Legend of Heroes'' - Bandai *''Legend of Heroes II: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch'' - Bandai Namco Games *''Legend of the Dragon'' - The Game Factory *''Legend of River King'' - Marvelous Interactive *''Legends of War: Patton's Campaign'' - Enigma Software Productions *''LEGO Batman'' '' *LEGO Indiana Jones'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' - Lucasarts *''Lemmings'' - Team 17 *''LocoRoco'' - SCEJ *''London Taxi'' - Data Design Interactive *''Lumines'' - Q Entertainment *''Lumines II'' - Q Entertainment M *''M.A.C.H.: Modifield Air Combat Heroes'' *''Madden NFL '06'' - EA Sports *''Madden NFL '07'' - EA Sports *''Madden NFL '08'' - EA Sports *''Magna Carta'' *''Major League Baseball 2K7'' *''Manhunt 2'' *''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects - Electronic Arts'' *''Marvel Trading Card Game'' *''Marvel Ultimate Alliance'' *''Me & My Katamari'' - Namco *''Medal of Honor Heroes'' - Eletronic Arts *''Medal of Honor Heroes 2'' - Eletronic Arts *''MediEvil Resurrection'' - SCE *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Mega Man Legends'' - Capcom *''Mega Man Legends 2'' - Capcom *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' - Capcom *''Mega Man: Powered Up'' - Capcom *''Mercury'' - Ignition Entertainment *''Mercury Meltdown'' *''Metal Gear Ac!d'' - Konami *''Metal Gear Ac!d 2'' - Konami *''Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel'' - Konami *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' - Konami *''Metal Slug Anthology'' *''Miami Vice: The Game'' - Sierra *''Micro Machines V4'' *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition'' - Mindway *''Midway Arcade Treasures'' - Midway *''MLB'' *''MLB 06: The Show'' *''MLB 07: The Show'' *''Mobile Police Patlabor Minimum'' *''Monster Hunter Freedom'' - Capcom *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' - Capcom *''Monster Hunter Portable'' - Capcom *''Monster Hunter Portable 2nd'' - Capcom *''Monster Hunter Portable 2ndG'' - Capcom *''Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner'' *''Mortal Kombat: Unleashed'' - Midway *''MotoGP'' *''MTX: Mototrax'' - Activision *''Muscle Man: Muscle Generations'' *''MVP Baseball'' - EA Sports *''MX Vs ATV Unleashed On The Edge'' - THQ *''Myst'' - Sega N *''Namco Museum'' - Namco *''Namco Museum Battle Collection'' - Namco *''Namco Museum Vol.2'' - Namco *''Naruto: Narutimate Portable'' - CyberConnect2 *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes '' *''NASCAR 07'' *''NBA'' *''NBA 06'' *''NBA 07'' *''NBA 08'' *''NBA Ballers: Rebound'' *''NBA Live 06'' - EA Sports *''NBA Live 07'' - EA Sports *''NBA Live 08'' - EA Sports *''NBA Street Showdown'' - EA Big *''NCAA Football 07'' *''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the city'' - EA Games *''Need for Speed Most Wanted'' - EA Games *''Need For Speed: ProStreet'' - Ea Game *''Need for Speed Underground Rivals'' - EA Games *''Neopets: Petpet Adventure'' *''NFL Street 2: Unleashed'' - EA Sports *''NFL Street 3'' *''NHL 07'' *''NoGravity '' O *''Online Chess Kingdoms'' *''Open Season: The Videogame'' *''OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast'' *''Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts'' P *''Pac-Man World 3'' - Namco *''Pac-Man World Rally'' - Namco *''Painkiller'' *''Parappa the Rapper'' *''Patapon'' *''Patapon 2: Don Chaka'' *''Parodius Portable'' *''Payout Poker and Casino'' *''Pilot Academy'' - Marvelous Interactive *''Pimp My Ride'' *''Pimball'' *''Pinball Hall Of Fame: The Williams Collection'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pocket Pool'' *''Popolocrois'' *''Power Stone Collection'' - Capcom *''PQ: Practical Intelligence Quotient'' *''PQ: Practical Intelligence Quotient 2'' *''Prince of Persia: Revelations'' *''Prince of Persia: Rival Swords'' *''Princess Crown'' *''PES 2005'' - Konami *''PES 2006'' - Konami *''PES 2008'' - Konami *''PES 2009'' - Konami *''PES 2010'' - Konami *''PES 2011'' - Konami *''PES 2012 ''- Konami *''PES 2013'' - Konami *''PES 2014 ''- Konami *''Pursuit Force'' - BIG Studios *''Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice'' - BIG Studios *''Puyo Pop Fever'' - Sega *''Puyo Pop Fever 2'' - Sega *''Puzzle Challenge: Crosswords and More'' *''Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords'' *''Puzzle Scape'' R *''R-Type Tactics'' *''Race Driver 2006'' *''Rapala Thophies'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' - High Impact Games *''Rengoku 2: The Stairway to H.E.A.V.E.N'' - Hudson Soft *''Rengoku: Tower of Purgatory'' - Hudson Soft *''Resident Evil Portable'' - Capcom (cancelado) *''Ridge Racer'' - Namco *''Ridge Racer 2'' - Namco *''Rivieira: The Promised Land'' *''Rocky Balboa(JOGO) *Rush'' - Midway Games S *''S.W.A.T.: Target Liberty'' *''Salamander Portable'' *''Samurai Warriors: State of War'' - Koei *''Scooby Doo! Who's Watching Who?'' *''Secret Agent Clank - Insomniac Games'' *''SEGA Rally Revo'' *''Shrek Smash and Crash'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Sid Meier's Civilization Revolution'' *''Sid Meier's Pirates!'' *''Silent Hill: Origins'' - Konami *''Silverfall'' *''Smart Bomb'' - Eidos *''Smash Court Tennis 3'' *''Snoopy vs. The Red Baron'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike'' *''Sonic Rivals'' - Sega *''Sonic Rivals 2'' - Sega *''Space Invaders Evolution'' Taito *''Space Station Tycoon'' *''Spectral Souls'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' *''Spinout'' *''Splinter Cell Essentials'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger'' *''SSX On Tour'' - EA Sports *''Star Ocean First Departure'' *''Star Ocean Second Evotution'' *''Star Soldier'' *''Star Trek: Tactical Assault'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadroun'' - LucasArts *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron ''- LucasArts *''Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith'' - LucasArts *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' - LucasArts *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' - LucasArts *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' - LucasArts *''Steel Horizon'' *''Sticky Balls'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max'' - Capcom *''Street Riders'' *''Street Supremacy'' - Konami *''Suikoden I & II'' *''Super Collapse 3'' *''Super Monkey Ball Adventure'' *''Surf's Up'' *''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' - Sony *''Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow'' - Sony *''Smackdown VS Raw 2008:featuring ecw'' T *''Taito Legends: Power Up'' *''Tales of Destiny 2'' - Namco *''Tales of Eternia'' - Namco *''Tales of Melfes'' - Namco *''Tales of Phantasia: Full Voice Edition'' - Namco *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology'' *''Tekken : Dark Resurrection'' - Namco *''Tenchu: Time of the Assassins ''- SEGA *''Test Drive Unlimited'' *''The Bigs'' *''The Con'' *''The Cube'' *''The Dog Happy Life'' *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' *''The Godfather:Moby Wars'' *''The Hustle'' *''The Simpsons Game'' *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 2: Pets'' *''The Sims 2: Castaway'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour'' - EA *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06'' - EA *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07'' - EA *''TMNT'' *''TOCA Race Driver 2'' *''TOCA Race Driver 3 Challenge'' *''Tokobot'' - Tecmo *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' - Eidos *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' - Eidos *''Tony Hawk's Project 8'' - Activision *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Remix'' - Activision *''Transformers: The Game'' *''Traxion'' *''Traxxpad'' *''Twelve'' *''Twinbee Portable'' *''Twisted Metal: Head-On'' U *''UEFA Champions League 2006-2007'' *''Ultimate Block Party'' *''Ultimate Board Game Collection'' *''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' - Capcom *''Untold Legends: Brotherhood of the Blade'' - Sony Online Entertainment *''Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code'' - Sony Online Entertainment V *''Valhalla Knights'' *''Valhalla Knights 2'' *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' - Square Enix *''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' - Capcom *''Virtua Tennis 3'' - Zepetto Studios *''Virtua Tennis: World Tour'' - Sega *''Vulcanus'' - Zepetto Studios W *''Warhammer 40,000:Squad Command'' *''Warhammer: Battle for Atluma'' *''Warriors of the Lost Empire'' *''Winning Eleven 9: Ubiquitous Evolution'' *''Winning Eleven: Pro Evolution Soccer 2007'' *''Winx Club: Join the Club'' *''WipEout Pulse'' *''WipEout Pure'' *''World Championship Cards'' *''World Championship Poker: All In'' *''World Poker Tour'' *''World Series of Poker'' *''World Series of Poker: Tournament of Championship'' *''World Snooker Challenge 2007'' *''World Snooker Challenge 2005'' *''World Tour Soccer'' *''World Tour Soccer 06'' *''Worms: Open Warfare'' *''Worms: Open Warfare 2'' *''WRC'' *''WTF: Work Time Fun'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2007'' - THQ *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2006'' - THQ X *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' - Activision *''Xiaolin Showdown'' Yykryk''Yggdra Union'' *''Ys: The Ark of Napishtim'' - Falcom *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' - Konami *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 - Konami'' Z *''Zendoku'' Categoria:Juegos Categoría:Listas